


Zwierzęca kawiarnia

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Gen, a little destiel, ale nie furry, but not at all, dziwna choroba, nie martwcie się, nikt nie umiera, zwierzęta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU w nowej odsłonie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwierzęca kawiarnia

Dean Winchester mógł się pochwalić znajomością wielu osób, miejsc jak i sytuacji ze swojego życia. W tym znajomości położenia każdego szpitala, psychologa i psychiatry w całym mieście, w którym się wychował, a teraz – pracował.   
Po tym, jak nie powiodło mu się na studiach, postanowił zostawić to w cholerę i złapać się najbardziej oczywistej pracy: pracy w kawiarni. Sama praca tam poszerzała jego kontakty: a według psychologa właśnie tego potrzebował. Kontaktu, braku zamykania się.  
Nawet jeśli cierpiał na tak dziwną chorobę, że słysząc o niej, człowiek mógł tylko pomyśleć o fanfiction.   
Od kiedy skończył sześć lat zaczął widzieć... zwierzęta. Po jednym przy każdym człowieku. On sam dopiero po kilku miesiącach przyzwyczaił się do widoku wiewiórki na jego ramieniu, gdy rano mył zęby. Tak samo musiał przyzwyczaić się do ogromnego, ledwo mieszczącego się w korytarzu łosia, gdy niesiono jego młodszego braciszka na rękach. Przy jego matce zawsze fruwała biała gołębica, a krok w krok za jego ojcem ruszał borsuk.   
Może to dlatego nie potrafił znieść studiów? Przebywanie niemalże 24/7 ze swoim współlokatorem Bennym i jego wielkim, leniwym niedźwiedziem było męczące.

Dźwięk dzwonka nad drzwiami wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Była zaledwie dziesiąta, kawiarnia była otwarta od dwóch godzin i oprócz dwóch stałych, porannych klientów nikogo nie było. Dean przetarł dłonią twarz, marszcząc się i jeszcze ziewając. Noc miał ciężką, dzień wcześniej do późna sprzątał kawiarnię, a sąsiedzi obok… cóż, połączenie kury i kojota nigdy nie było dobre. Przeważnie w czasie nocnego godzenia się po kłótni.   
Pierwszy w drzwiach pojawił się niewysoki blondyn. Gestykulował żywo, uśmiechając się szeroko i oglądając przez ramię na większego od siebie chłopaka. Wydając się równie zaspany co Dean szedł z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą sportową. Czarne włosy wyglądały tak, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka w porównaniu do ułożonej i nacelowanej fryzury jego towarzysza.   
Winchester pozwolił wiewiórce wskoczyć na swoje ramię i sięgnął po menu, ruszając do zajętego właśnie przez nich stolika przy oknie. Po drodze minął surykatkę należącą do zawsze nerwowej studentki ASP z włosami w ciasnym koczku i koszulą zapiętą pod samą szyję oraz drzemiącą właśnie żmiję owiniętą wokół szyi biznesmena, który przychodził zawsze na świeże ciasto.

\- Dzień dobry – podał im obu menu. Kątem oka zauważył jak na stół pokracznie wdrapuje się… dziobak. W końcu usadowił się, a raczej położył płasko i wydał z siebie coś na kształt terkotu. – Dzisiejsza kawa dnia to espresso miętowe ze szklanką wody, a jeśli chodzi o słodkości to mam do zaproponowania ciastka rumowe.   
\- O to zdecydowanie będzie dla mnie – odezwał się blondyn, przerzucając kolejne kartki w menu i cmokając kilka razy. – Casie?   
Barista spojrzał na chłopaka, który właśnie został nazwany „Casie”. Od czego do cholery był ten skrót? Czarny kot podniósł głowę, mrużąc niebieskie ślepia podobnie jak jego właściciel.   
\- Wezmę tę kawę dnia. – Odezwał się i jeśli ten głos nie brzmiał jak mruczenie kota, to Dean może stwierdzić, że nie zna się na zwierzętach.   
\- Ja poproszę zwykłą latte. – Odezwał się jeszcze facet od dziobaka, oddając menu.   
Dean skinął głową, zawracając do baru. Stał, robiąc właśnie kawę, gdy coś przykuło jego spojrzenie. Czarny kot siedział na stołku barowym, wpatrując się w niego i powoli machając ogonem. Starał się to zignorować, robiąc zaraz drugą kawę.

\- A więc, Casie? Łapiesz się tutaj?   
\- Jeszcze się zastanowię, Gabe – mruknął, zsuwając z ramienia pasek torby.   
\- Lepiej się z tym pospiesz. Chcę wyjechać ze świadomością, że nie skończysz żebrząc na ulicy.  
\- Jaka troska – parsknął, zerkając w stronę baru. Wyłapał spojrzenie zielonych oczu, uśmiechając się zaraz lekko. Gabriel zagwizdał, poprawiając się na sofie, a dziobak przewrócił się na bok.   
\- Widzę, że nie tylko oferta pracy cię tu interesuje – mruknął, podnosząc zaraz głowę. – O wilku mowa – szepnął, widząc zbliżającego się do nich baristę.   
\- Latte i ciastka rumowe – powiedział, trzymając w jednej dłoni tacę, a drugą stawiając zamówienie. – I espresso miętowe ze szklanką wody.    
\- Przepraszam, to prawda co słyszałem? Poszukujesz pracowników? – Zagadał Gabriel, łamiąc ciasto na pół i maczając w piance kawowej.   
\- Tak, jestem ja, czasami właściciel i dodatkowa dziewczyna na dni największego ruchu – odparł na jednym tchu. Wiewiórka przeszła szybko na drugie ramię, niespokojnie drapiąc go w ramię.  
Gabriel pokiwał głową, chrupiąc zaraz ciastko i zerkając wyczekująco na brata.   
Ten jednak jedynie podniósł głowę i upił z małej filiżanki. Spojrzenie jednak miał wbite gdzieś w ramię Deana. Tam, gdzie siedziała wiewiórka.   
\- Proszę wybaczyć jego zamyślenie – mruknął Gabriel, odprawiając go ruchem dłoni. Castiel odprowadził go, stukając paznokciem w blat stołu. Czarny kot usadowił się na jego udach, mrucząc głośno. – Casie?   
\- Zobaczymy – odparł po kilku sekundach.

Dopili kawy, rozmawiając jeszcze o wyjeździe Gabriela ze swoim przyjacielem – Balthazarem. Castiel już od dłuższego czasu miał wrażenie, że ta znajomość już dawno wyszła poza przyjaźń.  
Dean jeszcze raz podszedł do nich, podając rachunek. Zapłacił blondyn, a dziobak już zaczynał przesuwać się w stronę wyjścia.

Zabierając napiwek, sięgnął także po zostawiony rachunek. Odwrócił go na drugą stronę, zauważając ciąg zapisanych cyfr.

**Zadzwoń Wiewiórko  
\- Cas**


End file.
